It is known to use mate-assist features on electrical connectors used in automotive applications, especially where a higher number of input/output (I/O) connections per system are required due to increased electrical content on the vehicle. Connectors utilizing an integral lever mechanism typically require pre-positioning of the connector prior to closing the lever assist mechanism. This multi-step mating process is cumbersome for assemblers, as these connection systems are not ergonomically friendly and are also prone to mating damage and/or mis-mating. Additionally, because these systems require tools and/or lever motion during mating, additional application package space is required reducing the total number of terminals possible in the connector.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.